interview with the vampier the slayers side 3
by arrow2300
Summary: you start to relize thing arent what they apper to be


chapter 3 interview with the vampier the story you never herd

i awoke and the day went as planned but somthing was missing actualy two things were missing

my father and lastat .the slaves were ackting sort of wierd but they went on with watever they were doning the entier day it felt like i was the only one missing somthing. i ponderd this the entier day untill night fell and things got strangly quiet untill i herd a big boom from the basment. i was in my room at the time and when i herd that sound i quickly ran too it my father who had now gotten out of the coffine looked suprising startaled to see me lastat was there pushing

the top of the coffine back on and hiding it from who ever may come dowen later to see . lastat looked backed at me and siied little one get a nice dress on were going out to eat tonight . i ran back up staries and changed quickly into a topaz dress and shoes then ran back dowen staiersto were my father and lastat had bin waiting my father grabed my hand and we left we went to a tavern were there was a show my father told me to go see and i did . i wached in amasment as these so called actors put on a show but i could not help to looked for lastat and my father i found they were on a balcony looking dowen a whor had come and poured some alchol into a cup i noticed lastat who had put it dowen and began to kiss the whore her face changed some how the whore was now passed to my father who had now began to kiss her i noticed somthing blood runing dowen her face my father had stoped kissing her his face had changed aswell lastat then laid the whor face first on the table they got up and found me and we went back to the house yevett had suppor ready and we sat dowen i eat every bight but lastat and my father did not i found this strange but kept eating yevett had come back and took our plates she looked at my father and sied "master loiue your not hungry no " lastat quickly interupted " oh countar he could eat the hole colone " he began to laghe yevett quickly took the plate but my father grabed her this cout my attanchen he looked at her neck then let her go and sied " that will be all yevett " she left the room and lastat looked at him with disaponting eyes then sied " do not give the game away were lucky we have such home " all of a sudden a rat crawled acrouss the floor lastat snached it up and bit its neck then porde it in to a glass and handed it to my father . i felt like i was going to puke when i saw the red liqued in the glass then lastat sied " would you preteand to drink atleast such fine crystal should not go to waist " my father drank and when he did i felt sick my father then spit it back out lasta looked at my father and sied " i know it gets colde quick '' my father then looked at me and sent me up staires he sied a young girl should not see this so i went and herd some mermers somthing about new orlands. the days went by and soon it would be my birthday and lastat thought it would be a good idea to through a party and we did people from all over had come my father and lastat had wonderd off and i was stuck my party dress with know one i finaly found them outside my father was walking with a very old women and lestat had gone a seprate way with a gorges young phop . i hid behind a tree were the both of them could not find me i looked at my father who seemed to be kissing the old women i turned away for a moment and with in that moment i herd a scream and saw lastat and my father fight ing after that i ran back to the hous i had not seen lastat or my father for the rest of the night. and when he came back he sat dowen at the table and lastat did the same i had come dowen and sat near lastat who seemed to throuing grapes at my father all was quiet except for the drum beats all of a sudden lastat sied " consider yourself lucky in the paise a vampiere must be clever for many reasons " i sat there and pounderd that word for just a moment vampier what was this thing . my fathers voice then broke my thinking he sied paris the conversation was throwen back at lasta who seemed not to here a word my father sied " here all one needs is a pair of fanges " lastat sied and my thought then wondered off agien on what a vampier is or was in this matter my thoughts were broken by lastat slamming his fist on the table he shouted then looked and yelled at me to go up staires i did but only half way i could still here shouting then a doore slamm i herd yevetts voice then a sudden scream iran dowen staries just to catch my father leaving outside with yevetts dead body in his hands i herd some more shouting then my father came running back in with a tourch he grabed my arm and ran along the hous lighting it on fire we stoped as soon as he tourched my mouthers painting then he let go and colapsed in a chaire he looked at me then all of a sudden the window shadderd and lastat had come through he started yelling at my father then he grabed me and through me out side i hit my head and passed out and when i awoke i was lying in lastats armes my father was on the floor he opeand his eyes and sied "were are we" lastat was fustarted and sied "were do you think we are my ideot friend a filthy cemetary does this make you happy is this fitting is this proper enough". my father had just laghed and sied "we belong in hell" hell and to a 5 year old no such thing existed but i couldent help but wonder if there is hell and maby i was in it .


End file.
